


Merry Christmas

by mrs_javert



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_javert/pseuds/mrs_javert
Summary: Raffi is full of Festive cheer, Elnor is confused, and Seven is not remotely interested.Christmas is coming to La Sirena...
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something thrown together on my way to night shifts.

Traditional Earth calendar - December 23rd, 18:31.

Two bemused figures sat in the mess room of La Sirena.  
Both sat side by side on the bench of one of tables, their bodies facing outwards as they watched a chaotic scene unfold before them.  
Seven sat rather casually with her back leant against the table and next to her sat Elnor with a more rigid upright posture as he watched.  
The young Romulan appeared confused as he watched unlike Seven who did her utmost to hide the occasional smirk at the scene playing out before her.  
“Well you two could, I dunno, gimmie a hand perhaps?”, Raffi urged with ever growing frustration as she struggled infront of her audience to right her purchase up into the position she was aiming for.  
Seven moved her arm, placing it across Elnor’s chest to block him from moving to assist and shaking her head as she did so. She was enjoying this too much.  
“Oh I think you’re doing fine, you’ve got this”, the xB smirked yet again.  
Elnor looked to Raffi, then to Seven and then to the object Raffi had arranged to have beamed directly to the mess room shortly before they left the station La Sirena had visited a few hours ago.  
“I’m confused Seven, why has Raffi brought a tree onboard?”, the young Romulan asked, “and why is she decorating it with shiny things?”.  
After a few moments Raffi finally stepped back, satisfied that the tree and the large pot in which it was based were now stable. So far it had only toppled over twice.  
She shook out her curls as best she could with her hands in a mostly failed attempt to rid them of the many pine needles which were now stubbornly stuck in them.  
“It’s a Christmas tree”, Seven answered and watched as Raffi began sorting through a box of tinsel and baubles next to the tree, “it’s a Human custom”.  
“Ah I see”, Elnor thought, “you are sacrificing the tree to appease your Gods?”.  
“Umm, errr, not exactly”, Raffi chimed in as she fought to untangle a particularly stubborn piece of sparkly red tinsel which was beginning to disintegrate all over the deck plating and join the scatter of assorted pine needles.  
Elnor’s look of confusion continued.  
“So why do you need a tree?”, he asked.  
“Yes Raff, why do we need a tree that’s so tall it pokes through to the deck above?”, Seven asked with a devilish grin yet still not moving from where she sat.  
“Look it, uh, it didn’t look that big in the shop okay?”, Raffi shrugged and tapped her fingers together repeatedly as everyone looked upwards to see just how much of a significant amount of tree was protruding through into the deck above.  
Raffi drew her attention back to Elnor and considered his questions.  
“Christmas, it’s uh, it’s a Human festival Elnor. To some it holds religious significance and to others its a time to spend with those who are close to you”, Raffi explained with great enthusiasm, “and if you’ve been good all year you might even get a visit from Father Christmas!”.  
“Who?”, Elnor asked.  
Seven bit her lip, forcing herself not to interrupt.  
Raffi ran a hand through her curls once more and then dug through her box full of decorations until she found the one she was looking for, a bauble with an image of Father Christmas etched on it.  
She handed it to the Romulan who closely examined the shiny decoration bearing an image of a chubby old man with a white beard and wearing a red suit.  
“The story goes that Father Christmas flies around the galaxy in his huge sleigh that’s pulled by Earth creatures called reindeer”, Raffi began.  
“A craft entirely incapable of creating or sustaining a stable warp field...”, Seven added earning a glare from Raffi.  
“Anyway”, Raffi continued with enthusiasm while doing her utmost to ignore Seven’s interjections, “he flies around the cosmos and delivers gifts to everyone who’s been good over the last year”.  
Elnor was listening intently, his eyes firmly fixed on Raffi’s as he took in every detail she spoke of.  
“Do you think I’ve been good enough for him to notice me?”, Elnor looked up hopefully at Raffi and yet after a moment of thought his face fell and he became glum, “...or will he not come to me because I am Romulan?”.  
Raffi stepped forward and placed a hand warmly on Elnor’s shoulder, “Oh honey ofcourse he’ll come to you, and you saved JL’s life on Vashti remember so that definitely puts you on his good list!”.  
Not to subtly Seven rolled her eyes as she listened to the conversation before adding, “You forget, Elnor was complicit in the theft of an entire Borg cube”.  
Raffi balled her right hand into a fist and nudged Seven playfully in the shoulder, “will you shut up???”.  
Seven shrugged, amused at how easy she found it to provoke a reaction from Raffi.  
“Don’t listen to her honey”, Raffi urged and placed a hand around Elnor’s arm to urge him to his feet.  
The Romulan complied and followed Raffi to her box of Christmas trinkets at the foot of the tree.  
He watched as she lowered herself down and dug deeper through the contents flinging disintegrating tinsel, a tangled reel of fairy lights and yet more baubles around until she found the item she sought.  
“Ah, here it is”, she stood back up and turned to Elnor.  
Raffi beamed a huge smile and held out her item for him to take.  
“A sock?”, Elnor questioned as he looked at the red woollen item Raffi had handed him, “I find this tradition of Christmas confuses me even more”.  
“No no, it’s not a sock, it’s a Christmas stocking”, Raffi smiled, “and this one’s all yours”.  
Elnor held the stocking up before his eyes and then looked down at his feet, “but I have two feet. Is it tradition to wear only one of these during Christmas?”.  
Raffi turned her head quickly towards Seven and shot her yet another glare, she was certain she had heard the sound of the xB attempting to stifle a laugh under her breath.  
Feigning innocence Seven looked away and pretended to admire the design of the bulkheads.  
Once again Raffi drew her attention back to the young Romulan stood before her holding his newly gifted Christmas stocking and focused herself on trying her best to ignore Seven’s deliberate distractions.  
“Hang it on the bulkhead outside your quarters on Christmas Eve, that’s uh the night before Christmas day itself, and when you get up on Christmas morning you’ll see that Father Christmas has been and left you a gift”, Raffi explained and her hands gestured wildly around the stocking.  
Elnor’s expression was one of childlike wonder as he listened to Raffi’s words and considered the possibility that he himself might actually be the receiver of his very own Christmas gift.  
“I will do just that, thank you”, Elnor smiled gleefully.  
“Assuming ofcourse Father Christmas can bypass La Sirena’s sensors...”, Seven once again quipped in yet another attempt at winding Raffi up.  
Raffi turned to Seven once again but this time threw her a brief cheeky grin of her own.  
“It’s magic”, the XO simply stated, “magic!”.  
“Perhaps this Father Christmas uses cloaking technology...”, Seven suggested, enjoying check-mating every single festive line Raffi spoke.  
“Seven, babe...”, Raffi turned from Elnor and moved a step towards her lover.  
“Mmm hmm”, Seven responded with playfulness clear in her voice and a slight upturn of a smile upon her mouth.  
“You sure you don’t have anything to be getting on with?”, Raffi questioned as her own expression mirrored that of Seven’s.  
“No”, Seven gave a slight shake of her head.  
“Realign a power coupling?”, Raffi suggested.  
“No”, Seven gave another shake of her head.  
“Run a diagnostic on the shields?”, Raffi tried again.  
“No”, Seven raised her eyebrow as if challenging Raffi to continue.  
“Stick your left hand in a toaster?”, Raffi struggled not to laugh as she spoke aloud the random suggestion which had just popped into her head.  
“We don’t have a toaster”, the Ranger noted with a tilt of her head.  
“I’ll replicate one”, Raffi smiled, her amusement at this exchange not lost on Seven.  
With a smile seen only by Raffi Seven rose to her feet.  
She took Raffi’s hand briefly into her own and gave it a warm squeeze before letting it go and moving away.  
“Hint taken, you two enjoy yourselves”, Seven nodded to both her companions as she began to make for the steps, “Oh and you might want to decide how you’re going to tell Captain Rios that he’s got half a tree protruding into the bridge deck”.  
Raffi again looked up and bit her bottom lip as she once more noted how big this tree really was. This would take some explaining to Rios.  
With Seven heading out of the mess room Raffi turned her attention back to Elnor.  
“You fancy helping me decorate the tree?”, she asked and picked up handfuls of tinsel in various colours.  
“I would very much”, Elnor agreed gleefully and took some of the tinsel as offered by Raffi.  
Following Raffi’s lead he placed several pieces of tinsel around the tree, carefully observing how the tall woman positioned the decorations and doing his best to make his similar.  
Unbeknown to the pair who were engrossed in decorating their tree, Seven had stopped part way up the steps to the bridge deck.  
She turned back to the busy pair.  
“Did I ever mention the time the Borg encountered and assimilated a sleigh shaped vessel on the outer regions of.....”.  
“Out!!”, Seven was abruptly cut off as Raffi raised her arm and pointed towards the top of the stairs and the bridge deck.  
Seven bit her lip to prevent her sassy smile from becoming all too obvious.  
Raffi gave a not so subtle wink before Seven finally relented and continued up the steps before vanishing from sight.

Traditional Earth Calendar - December 24th, 23:49.

The Fenris Ranger stepped stealthily along the deck of La Sirena as she headed quietly to her destination.  
Just a few minutes earlier she had slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Raffi, and thrown on a shirt and a pair of jeans.  
Making as little sound as possible Seven had reached into a bedside drawer and taken out a small gift wrapped item.  
Now just a short time later she crept barefoot towards the quarters of its recipient.  
Just as Seven had expected there was, hanging from the bolt of a bulkhead next to Elnor’s door, a red woollen Christmas stocking waiting for the gift Elnor so hoped for.  
Seven looked at her gift as she approached. Even now she was still not accustomed to gift giving, Christmas, birthdays or many celebratory events at all yet the young Romulan had begun to mean a lot to her.  
It was a simple gift. Seven knew of Elnor’s sweet tooth and had replicated a large bar of a rather special chocolate for him that a Bajoran Fenris Ranger had introduced her to years ago.  
Luxurious Earth milk chocolate with just a twist of a special type of sugar produced only on Bajor.  
Seven had wrapped the gift earlier that evening, ensuring the wrapping was perfectly symmetrical and neat before attaching a tag upon which she had hand written “Elnor, your friendship is appreciated. Merry Christmas. Seven”.  
Once she had arrived at Elnor’s door Seven raised her gift and gently placed it into the stocking.  
Quickly Seven looked all around her to ensure that nobody had seen her .  
Satisfied she turned to head back to her quarters and the warmth of the hopefully still sleeping Raffi.  
“Merry Christmas Elnor”, Seven spoke, her voice barely audible as she crept away.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Picard/Voyager fans!! xxx


End file.
